


The scar on his nose

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Children, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, my take on Gavin getting his scar on his nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: My take on Gavin getting his scar.Both are siblings.Gavin is younger than Elijah.





	The scar on his nose

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Gavin laughs as Elijah runs after him. They were running around the house chasing each other while their parents were in the living room chattering and laughing. Gavin runs up the stairs and heads into Elijah's room. "Gavin!" Elijah laughs and heads into his room. The closet door was closed and he smiles. "Oh, where is my little brother?" He says a smile on his face. Gavin giggles and covers his mouth. "Is he under the bed?" Elijah looks under the bed and stood up. "Nope, not there." He says and walks towards the closet door. "Gavin, are you hiding in here?" He asks sarcastically and giggles. He opens the opens and Gavin giggles and hugs his brother. Elijah trips and falls onto the floor.

"Gavin!" He calls out. "Are you okay?" He asks helping him sit up. He gasps as he sees blood and a cut on his nose. "Oh no! MOM!" Elijah yells out and helps Gavin to stand up. Tears swell up and fell down his face. "Hey now don't need to cry. I'm right here." Elijah says as he comforts Gavin. "Elijah?" His mother asks. Her eyes widen when she sees Gavin and blood. "Oh, my poor baby what happened to your nose?" She asks as she scooped him up into her arms. We were playing hide and seek and hugged me and we fell. I guess he hit his nose on the floor."Elijah says as he looks at the floor and notices something on the floor. He kneels and picks up a piece from a sharp object.

She sighs and rolls her eyes." Your father must have forgotten that he had a broken blade and the piece must have fallen." She says and they head out of the room. "Is Gavin going to be okay?" Elijah asks. "He might need stitches but for now, it will be a bandage." She says and ruffles Gavin's hair making him giggle. Elijah smiles and she puts Gavin down from the edge of the sink and smiles. "You two can go back to playing if you want too." She says and leaves the room. "Want to go watch a movie?" Elijah asks and Gavin nods his head. They walked back to Elijah's room and put on a movie.

The next day Gavin was taken to the doctors and had to get stitches. A bandage was placed on top so he won't mess up the stitches. Elijah watches as Gavin plays with his figurines and grabbed his phone and took a photo of him. Gavin looked up and waved at the camera. Elijah laughs. "You look so funny with the white mark on your nose!" Gavin pouts and crosses his arms. Elijah stops laughing and hugs his brother." Oh, come on I was only joking." He says. Gavin giggles."I know." He says and Elijah shakes his head. "You know when I grow up I want to create something unique that will help others in the future. " Elijah says as he grabs one of the figurines and bends the arms. "Cool, I want to become a cop so I can fight off crime," Gavin says. "Nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
